The invention relates to a mechanism for the winding and/or correction of at least one horological function. The invention further relates to a device for selecting a horological function. It also relates to a watch movement comprising a suchlike device or a suchlike mechanism. It relates, finally, to a timepiece, in particular a wristwatch, comprising a suchlike device or a suchlike mechanism or a suchlike movement.
An interface mechanism provided for selecting and actuating one or other of at least two horological functions is already known. Suchlike devices are known and used in numerous wristwatches, whether they be simple watches or those which provide an indication derived from the time, such as the dates of the month, the days of the week or even the various time zones. The control of these various functions generally requires the axial displacement of the control stem into at least two distinct positions. A first position may permit manual winding, a second intermediate position may permit the correction of the dates, and a third position may permit the adjustment of the time.
In practical terms, this is the limit of the functions and/or the time indications that can be adjusted with a suchlike control stem, insofar as it is difficult to position the stem in the intermediate positions, and it is necessary to memorize the axial positions of the stem that are dedicated to each of the control functions.
The usual mechanisms include a sliding pinion which is intended to be displaced axially in at least two distinct positions in order to be brought into engagement alternately with the winding train and the various correction trains by means of horizontal clutch devices requiring the involvement of a large number of levers. The kinematics of the different wheel trains moving parallel to the movement frame element is complicated and may give rise to problems of penetration of toothing one into the other, which are manifested as problems of butting, wear and random sensations at the stem. There is thus a risk of axial blocking of the stem and untimely correction of the indications.
Document CH572236 discloses a conventional mechanism having three stem positions, which is characteristic of the mechanisms equipped with horizontal clutch devices controlled by a sliding pinion.
Patent Application CH702548 discloses a mechanism equipped with horizontal clutch mechanisms, of which the control system has been adapted for the purpose of rendering it sequential notably by means of a column wheel. The selection of at least two functions is effected by the application of successive pressures to the winding crown, and the correction of the selected function is effected by the rotation of the said crown. This construction does not allow the aforementioned disadvantages of the conventional mechanisms to be addressed. Furthermore, the interface resulting therefrom requires a display of the selected function and consequently has an aesthetic impact on the wristwatch equipped with a suchlike mechanism.
Patent Application EP2367074 discloses a sequential mechanism, of which the selection of the functions is effected by the application of successive pressures to a selector means, and the correction of the selected function is effected by the rotation of an adjustment crown. A clutch device dedicated to the correction functions takes the form of an epicyclic gear train, of which the sun wheel is rotationally fixed to the adjustment crown. Planetary gears are pivoted on a planetary gear carrier in such a way as to be brought into engagement with one or other of the correctors, each corresponding to a specific correction train. The selection of the correction functions of this mechanism is thus defined by the angular position of the planetary gear carrier which is controlled by the selector means. A suchlike device allows the correction functions to be multiplied by adjusting the size and the arrangement of the planetary gears and the planetary gear carrier wheel. However, this has the disadvantage of generating a risk of orbiting of the setting wheels, which results in the random displacement of one or more indications in the course of the transition from one correction function to another. Furthermore, the interface which derives from a suchlike mechanism requires a number of control members and has an aesthetic impact on the wristwatch equipped with a suchlike mechanism.
Patent Application EP2444861 similarly relates to a mechanism, of which the clutch device is implemented by an epicyclic gear train. This makes it possible to select at least two distinct functions by the application of successive pressures to a control stem and to actuate the selected function by the rotation of the said stem. The planetary wheel of the epicyclic gear train in this case is rotationally fixed to the control stem by means of a return spring, which allows a degree of freedom to be provided between the stem and the correctors and thereby permits the risks of butting and the risks of orbiting when selecting the functions to be avoided a priori. In return, however, a suchlike design introduces a dead angle into the correction trains, which may result in a reduction in the correction speed after selection of the function in question.